Wireless communication systems operating at radio frequencies and having antennas, are demanding ever smaller form factors, as for example, in the field of radio frequency identification (RFID). RFID allows users to identify, locate, track and exchange information with remote assets. Typically in RFID applications a wireless communication device containing data, and including an antenna and a microchip and/or a surface acoustic wave (SAW) device, is attached to the item to be identified or tracked while a “host” reads and/or writes information to the device through the use of radio frequency communication. Applications for this technology are rapidly expanding across a range of economic sectors that include manufacturing, retail, medical care, agriculture, transportation and environmental stewardship. In all these applications, compact low-profile RFID devices are highly valued, making reduced antenna size an area of great interest and endeavor.
Device size is an issue in wireless systems. Small devices are more easily sorted, transported and/or used. Typically, a compact or low-profile wireless device is more desirable, and sells at a higher price than an equivalent but larger device would. Unfortunately there are components that are found within all portable wireless devices that are not easily miniaturized, for example, batteries and antennas.